Power Rangers Zord (PRREVISITED)
The Dinozords '''are the first Zords of the Power Rangers. Two of them were based off of dinosaurs from the Cretaceous time period,one of them are based the myth of Distant Ancestor of Modern Largest Lizard, the other one are based from Jurassic era Dinosaur, and the other three were technically not dinosaurs. Although the first in the series, chronology may put other Zord formations before it. When all five Dinozords were combined, they formed the Megazord, the only such combination not to have a prefix before its name (such as Thunder Megazord or Ninja Megazord). Dinozords Titanus the Carrierzord= '''Titanus is a Alien-Level-Intellect sentient giant brachiosaurus Carrier Zord whose once helped Zordon in past. He Choose Ian As his Ranger Partner after several days he given the Dream to several teenager in Angel Groove, as only Ian Answer the prophetic Dream. He First Arrived in Angel Groove to Help Zordon again Against Rita, Jason believed he was a villain, but Zordon calls him a powerful ally and friend. He Contact the Rangers Via Telepathy, in order to Use his full power they must help him find a new rangers to become his Partner. He given Rangers Dino Flyer because they Must Deveat Swarm of Super Putty Patroller. When the Rangers had trouble with defeating one of Rita's monster they called Titanus and the Mega Dragonzord Would dock into his back and form the Ultrazord. Titanus by himself was armed with several cannons. He usually would fire blasts out of his mouth, such as his first encounter with the red and green rangers, but could move his tail into two shoulder cannons as well. The shoulder cannons were most prominently featured as part of the Ultrazord. |-|Dragonzord= The Dragonzord was the limited sentient Zord linked to the green Mighty Morphin power coin. It was controlled by Tommy Oliver , and later Suceeded by David Trueheart. Dragonzord lay dormant in the sea off the coast of Angel Groove for an indeterminate number of years, After Zordons went to Earth. After creating her evil Green Ranger,Rita Repulsa gave him the Dragon Dagger, granting him the power to summon and control the Dragonzord, however as Dragonzord is a sentient zord and know know what good deed is, disobey Evil Green Ranger order. When her spell was broken and Tommy joined the Power Rangers on the side of good, he retained the dagger and fully controled of Dragonzord. Dragonzord featured a wide array of offensive weaponry. Its tail had a drill on the tip, which could swing around to attack opponents. It could also shoot missiles from its fingertips and was better equipped to battle underwater than the Dino Megazord. Tommy would usually command the Dragonzord remotely from the sidelines with the Dragon Dagger, though he would pilot it directly from its cockpit to forming Dragonzord Battle mode. |-|Mastodon Dinozord= Zack Taylor and later Suceeded by Adam Park, the Black Ranger, piloted the Mastodon Dinozord. Its body formed the back and arms of the Megazord and Dragonzord Battle Mode. The head could be utilized as a shield. Alone it could fire frigid blasts of cold air & mist at enemies, temporarily freezing them. Its hiding place was in the deep Arctic. When Thunder Power is Used Instead the Original Power, its Frame were made into the Lion Thunderzord ,Until Dulcea and Dimitria Creating the new Thunderzords for usage of the New Thunder Rangers. |-|Pterodactyl Dinozord= Kimberly Hart, and later by Katherine Hillard Suceeded by the Pink Ranger, piloted the Pterodactyl Dinozord. It formed the chestplate of the Megazord, She could fire twin lasers when used individually, which looked like lightning. This was the only Dinozord with flight capability. It remained submerged in a volcano for hiding purposes. When Thunder Power is Used Instead the Original Power, its Frame were made into the Firebird Thunderzord , Until Dulcea and Dimitria Creating the new Thunderzords for usage of the New Thunder Rangers. |-|Triceratops Dinozord= Billy Cranstron the Blue Ranger, piloted the Triceratops Dinozord. Forming the left leg, it could shoot laser shots from a twin cannon (its tail) as well as fire chain-link power cables out of he's horns to subdue opponents. The Triceratops remained in the Desert while not in use. When Thunder Power is Used Instead the Original Power, its Frame were made into the Unicorn Thunderzord , Until Dulcea and Dimitria Creating the new Thunderzords for usage of the New Thunder Rangers. |-|Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord= Trini Kwan and later Suceeded by Aisha Campbell, the Yellow Ranger, piloted the Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord. Forming the right leg, it could shoot a large yellow laser out of a tail cannon, similar to the triceratops however he could also attack using its teeth. This Zord was by far the fastest, running as transportation. Its hiding place was in the deep Jungle. When Thunder Power is Used Instead the Original Power, its Frame were made into the Griffin Thunderzord , and so it aided the Yellow Ranger in battle in a new form. |-|Tyrannosaurus Dinozord= Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, piloted the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Forming the head and torso, the Tyrannosaurus was the mightiest of all Dinozords, sometimes acting alone in combat, when it could use its tail and jaws as weapons. It went toe to toe with the Dragonzord when Tommy was under Rita's spell. It had the ability to fire energy blasts from its eyes. It could also roar so strongly that it created seismic blasts, channeling the Earth as a weapon and vaporizing monsters. It defeated The Giant single-handedly in'' Might of Rex''. It could also stand on his tail and kick his opponent like a kangaroo. The Tyrannosaurus remained underground while not in use. Tyrannozord is the only Zord tat not Upgraded into Thunderzords, as it lacks the Real Power to Pilot it, Red Ranger Power. Combined Forms Megazord "Initiate Megazord sequence! '' Megazord Battle Mode!"'' The Megazord (retroactively refered to as The Dino Megazord) '''is the combination of the five '''Dinozords: Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl, Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-Toothed Tiger. Modes Megazord Tank Mode An even greater weapon against evil, the Dino Megazord is a powerful amalgam of the 5 Dinozords. It had two stages: Tank Mode and Battle Mode. Dino Megazord Tank Mode traveled on treads and wheels from the Triceratops and Sabretooth Tiger Zords respectively. Armed with a pair of main cannons derived from Mastodon and WeLegs, Tyrannosaurus formed the central body around which all the other components connected, with Pteradactyl riding on top. In addition to the large cannons, the tank could also fire directed energy beams from the eyes of all the Dinozords using the Rangers' Power Crystals. Despite being impressively shielded and well-armed, the utility of this formation was limited, especially in combat with agile, moving targets. The tank formation of the Dinozords was usually only a brief transitional step in the sequence of forming Dino Megazord. Megazord Battle Mode After forming the tank mode, the Rangers could initiate transformation into the Dino Megazord's Battle Mode. This usually began with a computerized voice stating "Megazord sequence has been initiated," concluding with "Megazord activated!" after the reconnection of Pterodactyl Zord, the head crests sliding into position. In this mode, Dino Megazord features fewer ranged energy weapons, compensating with far greater close combat potential. The Red Ranger's chair is the command console for the entire Megazord, but some of the other Rangers to have roles too. * Black Ranger had control of Auxillary Weapons * Pink Ranger controls communication equipment * Blue Ranger controls Radar, Calculation and Analytical Component * Yellow Ranger control Power Management Process 523px-Tank_Mode_MMPR.jpg|Tank mode Weapons = Power Sword (Dino Megazord) = It was not uncommon to need more power and weapons to bring an end to a battle, even with the Dino Megazord's immense strength. When this became necessary, Red Ranger, would Enlarging and alter the form his Power Sword. Descending from the Sky, the sword would embed itself into the ground nearby, or on some occasions be caught directly by Dino Megazord. The Power Sword not only made it stronger, but could be used as a substitute power supply when the main sources were unavailable. Dino Megazord's Power Sword allowed him to perform his typical finisher move, an upward slash with the sword energized, throwing an energy wave into the target. This energy usually resulted in the explosive destruction of whatever monster it struck. = Cranial Laser = Is the Laser shot from Megazord front horn. Its capable to destroy a Sawm of putties = Mastodon Shield = The head of the Mastodon Zord could also be utilized as a shield to complement the Power Sword Transformation Sequence In Megazord Tank Mode the Tyrannosaurus becomes the central area, Triceratops & Saber Toothed Tiger becomes the treads, Mastodon becomes the cannons & Pterodactyl becomes the top area while in Battle Mode the Mastodon becomes the arms & shield, Triceratops & Saber Toothed Tiger becomes the legs, Tyrannosaurus becomes the torso & head & finally the Pterodactyl becomes the chest. Additional Formation Dragonzord Battle Mode "Initiate Dragonzord Battle Mode!" The Dragonzord'' ''could combine with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozords to create the Dragonzord in Battle Mode (sometimes referred to as Dragonzord in Fighting Mode '''or, incorrectly, as MegaDragonzord'). Dragonzord's chest piece was detached, its hands retracted into the body cavity and it closed in on itself to form a new exterior chest. The Saber-Toothed Tiger, Triceratops and Mastodon Dinozords served the same functions they did as part of the Dino Megazord, as the mecha's legs, shoulders and arms. Dragonzord's tail detached and combined with the chest piece to form the Power Staff. The drill at the tip of the staff could be charged and used as a decisive finishing attack. Dragonzord in Battle Mode was also capable of turning the fin on top of its head into pure energy and hurling it at enemies, but this attack rarely proved effective. MegaDragonzord ''"Dragonzord Docking Sequence!" "MegaDragonzord Initialize!"' The Dradonzord also had the ability to combine with the entire original Megazor to form the MegaDragonzord. In this formation, the Dragonzord turned into a sort of armor that would lay atop the Megazord, turning its finger cannons into shoulder cannons. Its primary attack consisted of a three-pronged energy attack generated by the Dragonzord symbols on the arms and the Megazord's chestplate Ultrazord "Summon Ultrazord Formation!" The '''Ultrazord - the "ultimate battle system" of the Power Rangers, is the combined form of all seven of the zords the Power Rangers possessed in Power Rangers. The Dino Ultrazord forms in two ways, either with Mega Dragonzord descending onto the opened hatch behind Titanus, or with the Dino Megazord hitching a ride onto Titanus' back with the Dragonzord forming on top. To form Dino Ultrazord, many zord parts come off and switch positions. Titanus' claws clasp onto Megazord's hands, Dragonzord's chestpiece docks in front of Titanus, Titanus' chest armor comes onto Megazord's chest and Titanus' tail splits and reconnects onto its shoulders as cannons (although on TV it's shown as sliding forward). The Ultrazord's blasts are centered on the following areas. The Megazord then appears to be harnessing the two new zords' powers as a finisher weapon. * Dragonzord's fingers * Titanus' mouth * Titanus' shoulder cannons * Titanus' chest plate Category:Megazord Category:Revisited Universe Category:Ultrazord Category:Zords Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers